


this turned into something about christmas

by derekstilinski



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Internet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arthur and merlin skype for the first time, then months later, they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this turned into something about christmas

**Author's Note:**

> here just take it

Arthur breathes out slowly, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. God, he shouldn’t be this nervous. He’s been talking with Merlin for months… They’re just going to use their voices this time. He takes another deep breath.

People say internet friends aren’t real friends, but then why does he feel so anxious and excited? Those are real feelings. And then there’s the fact that Merlin can make him feel so much better if his day has been complete shit. One little message that sparks a conversation that’ll have Arthur going to bed at night with a smile on his face. They’ve talked about serious things, they’ve talked about dumb things. Arthur is pretty sure they’ve had a whole conversation just by hitting random keys.

His stomach twists when his Skype shows he’s getting a call and he can’t hold back a grin. He presses answer and bites his lip, watching as everything connects. He pushes his hair away from his forehead and gives a breathy, awed laugh when Merlin comes onscreen.

Dark, messy hair that contrasts with flawless fair skin. Bright eyes, lovely shade of blue. Full lips curving in a huge, ear to adorably big ear smile. Merlin’s been holding out on him.

“Wow, hi.” Merlin says, bringing Arthur back to Earth.

“M-Merlin. Hey…” Arthur can’t stop smiling, taking Merlin in with his eyes.

“You’re cuter than I expected.” Merlin starts off right away. He always compliments Arthur, telling him he’s adorable and saying whoever has him is one lucky bastard. But Merlin knows Arthur doesn’t have anyone, too shy to make any moves on anyone.

Arthur blushes and chuckles, pulling his eyes away from the screen to try and settle himself on something in his living room, but ends up staring at his hands, “That’s…”

“Hm?” Merlin smiles, leaning in closer to his own screen.

“That’s sweet, is all. And totally not necessary.” Arthur leans his head on one hand, trying to conceal his reddened cheeks.

“I say it is,” Merlin tells him, “And I love when you’re blushing.”

Arthur just blushes more and internally screams in joy.

As they keep talking, it falls into something amazingly comfortable, like they do this all the time. Merlin talks with his hands, and Arthur stutters. Merlin tells him it’s cute and carries on. Arthur doesn’t feel so shy with him.

They talk about Merlin’s writing, and he reads some to Arthur, voice soothing all of Arthur’s nerves. He shows Merlin a few of his drawings; his sister Morgana in a forest and his mate Leon with sunglasses.

“You should draw us,” Merlin suggests, putting his feet up on his coffee table. Arthur smiles and shakes his head, “No really! You’re talented, Arthur. Go ahead, draw me like one of your French girls.”

Arthur chuckles, “Are you going to take off your clothes and lay on a couch?”

“If you want me to,” Merlin winks and Arthur reddens again, “Oh, look at you. That’s so adorable, love. Really.”

Merlin calls him love all the time, it’s so different to hear it come out of his mouth.

“T-Then… Then I will, yeah. I mean, I’ll draw it. Us.” Arthur stammers and trips over his words, but Merlin doesn’t seem to mind.

Arthur does draw them months later, around Christmas, so it’s all snowflakes and big scarves. He wants to post it to Merlin, maybe write a note about how he should have drawn mistletoe in there. But Morgana forbids it until Christmas morning, then says to go out and put it in the mailbox.

Arthur bundles up and does so, giving an odd look when she watches him out the door. He goes to send it out, making sure he’s got all the addresses right, when there’s a tap on his shoulder.

“Who you sendin’ out Christmas presents to, love?” comes a voice and Arthur freezes, hand mid shove on the envelope. He takes it back and turns, met with bright blue eyes and a big smile. All bundled up is Merlin, thick scarf and two coats,  his adopted brother Mordred’s beanie on his head.

He steps forward toward him, then back, rubs his eyes and looks back at Morgana for confirmation. She looks amazingly smug.

Arthur ends up shoving the envelope into Merlin’s hands and then tackling him into the snow.


End file.
